The Last Days
The Century of Turmoil is a period of roughly over one hundred years, as the name suggests, during which the Kholmaz Ozbarok suffered great instability and destruction, both from internal conflicts and warfare. The Century of Turmoil ultimately ended with the empire's downfall, decisively killing the largest nation Thendarr had ever seen. Events Prelude Even before the The Last Days, the Kholmaz Ozbarok had been in a steady state of decline for a century earlier. Intrigue plagued politics, poverty struck many of the people, and a general malaise seemed to haze around the empire. External threats the Kholmaz Ozbarok once overpowered were now gaining the strength to oppose the mighty empire. One serious problem that predated the The Last Days was the raid of and the common usage of darkcasting by the government afterwards. Some may say the Last Days started at this point, and was instead nearly two centuries long. Others consider it the end of the Kholmaz Ozbarok's , when the broke out. However, it is universally agreed in the final century of the empire, the world would begin it's descent into a period of chaos and destruction it has not seen since, and hopefully will not have to again. The Last Othrumn Kholm Margak Othrumn's health had begun to rapidly deteriorate as he grew older and succumbed to sickness. He held great fear for the future, not for his, but rather the well being of the empire. Though his son Durgen was well built to rule, Durgen's twin Holgram had always been off and sadistic. Kholm Margak had long expected that the mysterious suicide of Holgram's wife had always been deeper than believed. Margak had put specific word in the Kholmazkarond that his blessing of Kholm went to Durgen. Margak would eventually die at the age of 102, some say his last words were "If my son Holgram takes the throne, the Othrumn clan and their empire will die." Despite this, Holgram would be the one chosen to lead the Kholmaz Ozbarok. Though the Kholmazkarond had openly assured both Margak and Durgen, they in truth favored the cunning and witful Holgram, who had helped the Kholmazkarond on numerous occasions. Durgen, in anger, had left the capital of Tolgazad in order to retreat to his private estate. Holgram however, could not take any chances, and had Durgen and his caravan murdered in their camps at night. Holgram had then sent the assassins to Durgen's retreat, where he promptly had his family killed as well. Although the Kholmazkarond had betrayed Durgen, they did not wish to have him brutally disposed of. Holgram had begun to show his true colors to the Kholmazkarond, the person that Margak rightfully feared would overtake the empire. Over the next eight years of his reign, Holgram would reign in absolute power with terror and fear. He had openly defied the rulings of the Kholmazkarond and did as he wished, using fear and force to do so. For his heinous crimes, the Kholmazkarond conspired, for the good of the empire, to initiate the old right of deposement. However, learning of this himself, Holgram Othrum stormed into the with his personal golem guard while it was in preparation for a trial. There, he and his golem began to attack and murder the at random. The city guards rushed into the and a day long battle commenced, where Holgram had bunkered himself within the now empty . Eeventually, he was defeated and captured alive. Almost immediately, he was put on trial by the remaining , and in a unaninmous decision he was sentenced to death. With the Othrumn line dead, the powerful Kal-mek clan assumed leadership next, their patriarch Khorgas becoming the first Kal-mek Kholm. Beginnings of Kholmaz Kal-mek The Kal-mek clan inherited an Empire that was only held together by it's past glory, and it took very long for Kholm Khorgas to become fully adjusted to deal with the empire's problems. However, the problems did not take any pause, and all the neglected issues that formed under Kholm Holgram only became worst with every passing second. Small issues plagued the Imperial court which began to compile into larger and larger issues, on top of that Kholm Holgram's problems that had long been left unattended and festering where not improving. Since the rule of Kholm Holgram, Famine was raging throughout the provinces of Ralnu'an, the homeland of the elves, and home to many orcish citizens. In times of famine the Imperial Weavers would be sent to reduce the effects of the famine by utilizing their magic to accomplish a variety of feats. However, Holgram had completely neglected the task of dispatching them, and instead the famine had grown to exponential heights. It was now being referred to as the , one of the worst famines in the empire's history. The widespread starvation was not only effecting Ralnu'an, and many other provinces, especially in Ghalzund, relied on importing food from the elven lands. The west seemed to be engulfed in famine, and even the capital Tolgazad became hit with food shortages, albeit much less than other areas. The residents of Ralnu'an had become increasingly restless, and were known in the past for their frequent rebellions. The famine, coupled with the elves and orcs long term second-class citizenship, quickly brewed into violence. The first of the riots would begin on an impulse during a protest outside an imperial food storage in , which was reserved for the Imperial Weavers. Though the citizens suffered many casualties, they eventually overwhelmed the Weavers and plundered the storage of food. They then took the surviving weavers and hung them by the arms onto trees across the city center. The news of this spread quickly across Ralnu'an, and soon others began following in suit, with revolts becoming rampant across the provinces. The threat of a full-scale organized rebellion became very real and imminent. While the western half of the empire was teetering on the collaspe of order, wildmen from the lands north of the province of had begun descending further south, mostly from the Dunnic, Vargad and Welscaen tribes, plundering any villages on the way. Many tribals, however, came in peace, instead attempting to escape the conflicts that where gripping the chaotic northlands. Whatever temperament, all the northmen rushed south before the summer arrived, as the Great Raid was set to commence, and the roaring Uvar could be heard from across the sea. Towns soon became overfilled with vagabonds and crime skyrocketed. The increase in refugees in cities and towns led to the outbreak of diseases, causing further calamity. Under Holgram, many of the northern border fortresses where abandoned in order to relocate the soldiers elsewhere in his mad schemes, and the repercussions would be felt now as hordes of barbarians descended south uncontested. Near Chaos Kholm Khorgas was quickly overwhelmed with the deteriorating state of the empire, although the skilled politician remained ardent. The government's resources where too, incredibly low, as Holgram had drained much of the imperial treasury, even sinking large stockpiles of gold into the to defy the "corrupt ruling elite" he believed in. A year had passed with little action, and Khorgas had to take initiative quickly. The Kholm and Kholmazkarond cooperated and set up a levy of gold from each of the provincial governments, coupled with increased taxes upon the citizenry, in order to raise funds. Though it would greatly stress the nation, Kholm Khorgas was confident once he had raised the funds to mobilize the Imperial Weavers he could repair the nation before things became out of hand. It would take another year before the gears would begin turning, but he newly imposed taxes did successfully bring in enough revenue to dispatch an army of 40,000 Imperial Weavers to the eastern provinces, led by Thalvark Golgremm. Imperial Weavers in the west where charged with dealing with the famine immediately, and 24,000 weavers where dispatched to Ralnu'an in order to aid in this task, as well as put down the rebellions. Thalvark Golgremm would arrive in Oseros after a year, and he swiftly worked to repel the northern invaders in what would be known as the . The war would continue to rage on for five years, with various contending barbarian factions all pitted against Thalvark Golgremm. At the , the Dunnic-Welscaen chieftain, Arrandic, would be defeated and his grand army of nearly 110,000 Dunnars and Welscaens would disband, bringing the war to an end shortly after. The war was won, yet it was far from a victory. The now broken and disbanded wildman bands where left to roam the countryside with no purpose any longer. The journey back north was too long, dangerous, and with the oncoming Uvar invasion, fatal. Instead, these homeless vagabonds began to flood cities, as they had earlier, however this time it became a detrimental problem. Many where enlisted into the Imperial Warbands and pitted to fight other wildmen who had delved into banditry, though this was only a minority, and often these warbands would go rogue and become bandits themselves. These events ultimately plunged the into anarchy, and the imperial forces slowly lost any order and control they once held. By the end of Khorgas' reign, the Kholmaz Ozbarok had completed abandoned many provinces throughout Oseros to fend for themselves. The rebellions in Ralnu'an would be put down in a timely fashion, with new troops garrisoning the major sources of revolt before any large-scale organized rebellion could be organized. The famine itself, however, was not over, and crops where still failing en masse with bodies piling across the streets. Entire farms became abandoned as farmers and their families starved in isolation, and banditry began to take rise. Overall production dropped drastically from the high death toll, and crime rates remained much higher than they were before. Raiding from external threats continued to plague the countryside. This included the Kelmid tribes of orcs, long-time enemies of the empire, who took advantage of the situation and began to expand their dominion from the great steppes and deserts into the very heartlands of Ralnu'an. End of Khorgas' Reign Although Khorgas was an effective leader, he became increasingly depressed and nihilistic at the irreparable state of the empire, despite his best efforts. Khorgas' wife, Algata, had also died only a year prior, and he became increasingly unstable. He developed an obsession over his late wife, and although his mental state was deteriorating, he was still just as ambitious. He concocted a plan to open a gateaway to the afterlife, Shivasen, which in the Kholmazgoln, was physically embodied by the moon in the night sky. Khorgas became detached from reality and the problems of the empire, and instead focused solely on reuniting with his wife. He had charged Archweaver Tolgunn Bazmar, a young but prominent rising scholar, to lead the highly secretive research project. Unfortunately, the problems of the empire would continue to pile up, and eventually Khorgas no longer had the funds to carry on the project. Furthermore, his detachment from reality disturbed the other , who urged him to resign. After eighteen years of leadership, Khorgas, fed up with politics, would agree to pass the throne to his eldest son Ormthus. With his resignition, the highly secretive project was ceased and forgotten, although Archweaver Bazmar still held an interest, and would continue looking into the study of gateways on his own. Khorgas Kal-mek withdrew from the public eye, and instead spent the rest of his days in his private estate of . There, he would often preach of his visions of doom for the empire, stating that the end of days as predicted were coming. At times, he would even speak as if his wife were beside him, although clearly she never was. These ramblings would greatly influence the young Holmund Kal-mek, Khorgas' grandson. By the end of his life, much of his family thought Khorgas senile, all except young Holmund. Period of War Events (chronological) -Ormthus takes rule -Great famine finally subsides but tfood takes a while to be produced again and the effects are still felt for years more -The city states of Albenos are mostly abandoned by the empire. The ones that arnt have the imperial weavers overthrown. Many of the city states of albenos officially secede -Beguns invasion of the kelmids to push them away -Attempts to reclaim the provinces of Oseros alongside an attempt to invade the Arvenshian peninsula of Karvek Breaker of the World -The kelmid attack during this -Kelmid and dwarf war cause huge damage to the empire. The trade princes of qa'min relaize the deteriorating state of the Empire and many begin to officially secede, following in suit with their sister land of Albenos. They easily overpower the tiny imperial control left behind to watch over them. The dwarves again lose control of the other Oserosian provinces as they must focus on the kelmid. The lack of imperial order in anymore allowed the triune to spread much more, and a new sect called the New Triune became popular in Lenrois and Renia -Ormthus dies in battle against the kelmid -The Kelmid inflict huge casualties on the dwarves and nearly reach their capital but are forced to turn back because: Reign of Grydan -The numbers of the Imperial Weavers was dwindling and it was becoming too selective. To rebuild their army Grydan incorporated Blackcasting into the army. Blackcasting had been largely used in secret by the government for projects and to create things like golems etc. Unlike spellweaving you did not need to be born with the mark, anyone could learn it. Knowledge on it was heavily restricted from the public and learning it iwthout government permission was punishable by execution. Now, however You could now learn it legally by enlisting through the army and joining the new Blackweaver soldier regiments. Desertion was execution -Grydan goes on to continue Ormthus' legacy of rebuilding the hold of the empire. He invades Oseros again to reclaim lost lands. He is able to resettle in Albenos and Lenrois, but never reclaims Renia and Qa'min again. -Elves begin heavy protest against blackcasting. Similar protests occured when the dwarves had discoveed the elves and unfolded blckcasting, but now the protests where greater coupled with the recent rebellions and current unrest in Ralnu'an. Effects of the famine had left a huge dent in ralnuan, killing a huge 20% of the population through starvation, murders, crime, or whatever. -Not only elves protest the blackcasting. Many Weavers and Generals and other soldiers protested it as they felt the Blackcasters where not truely chosen like them, where evil, and where taking their jobs and where not 'traditional' or whatever. Animosity brewed between the two and many bar fights and resignations resulted A Name History Will Forget -Gorimdus was a shitty emperor. For 4 years he literally did nothing he just put off problems by the senate. When he delt with thme he just did bullshit to look like he was doing work like send troops to deal with it or send officials to do all his work for him. He instead had big dances and parties and whatever. Real fucking shitty -In a drunken celebration he got into an arguement with some guy who was insulting how shitty of an emperor he was. A bar fight ensued which turned into a huge brawl. The emperor was reportedly killed and the house was somehow set on fire in the chaos burning any evidence A Name History Will Remember -Begins to try to persecute triunism in the Oserosian provinces to try to maintain control, but Holmund realizes he is just making martyrs, He instead reduces the restrictions on religion andno longer requires the IMperial Faith. Triunism grows exponentially -Southern dwarven clans of Ghalzund try to secede and form their own Southern dwarven empire. In a civil war lasting 6 years, Holmund crushes them and states that the empire is not dead yet and he will keep it untied and strong -Holmunds still sees the unrest in the empire and must do somthing so great and otherwordly as he sees nothing from this world can fix the empire now. He dsicovers Khorgas' moon-portal project and he recontacts archmage Tolgunn Bazmar. He restarts the project. (7 years in) -Holmund begins to rebuild roads and infrastructure and gains money by borrowing form banks and also minting new gold for the treasury. He uses the new black magic imperial weaver soldiers to keep greater order as they are more powerful, although some were going insane and had to be put down quietly from the public. - this im keeping it for later Holmund Kal-mek was disturbed by the continued unpopularity of his family, especially with the recent war, and by now the threat of large scale rebellion was becoming very prevalent. In the west the Elves had become so bold they now openly opposed the rule of the empire on the streets, and in the east a new heretical religion, Triunism, spread rampantly which defied the laws of the empire. Even fellow ozbar defied the rule of the Kal-meks, whether it be the most impoverished or wealthy politicians seeking to chip power away from the Kholm and to themselves. Holmund realized it would fall up to him to make his family into a name that the Kholmaz Ozbarok would remember forever, and in order to do that he would need to accomplish a feat greater than holding the fracturing empire together. The ambitious young Kholm decided he would discover a way to ascend into the heavens from the mortal plane, to enter without passing onto the spirit realm. Then, all dwarves could escape what Holmund saw to be the coming of the end of times. this im keeping it for later Arvenshian Clash -21 Years into Holmunds rule, Arvenshians invade the dwarven empire and attack Ralnuan. Not wanting to lose his vengeance, the Kelmid leader who had invaded under Ormthus returns and actually attacks the Arvenshi as well as dwarves in some complex 3 way war Fall of the Empire -In the middle of the war, 24 years into Holmunds rule, the demonic portla is unleashed in the dwarf capital, tolgazad, and the 3 way war is broken up. The arvenshi retreat and the kelmid are pushed back and begin to fight demons. -Elven houses begin to secede from the Empire en masse and refuse their authority, some cities overthrwoing the Imperial guard there. -In the west dwarven states secede from the Empire as well, forming their own new nations. Many of the western dwarven states try to hold onto control of the Oseros provinces, but abandon them once the demons arrive. -The dwarves fight a losing battle and Ghalzund is engulfed by demonic invasion. After nearly a year of fleeing from various holdouts from the demons, Holmund and his family finds himself surrounded by demons in the city of . He kills his family and commits suicide as the demons close in and raze the city to ash. With the senate mostly dead or on the run themselves, and no successors, the Empire is officially collasped. The only order left are the military and generals who continue to fight and maintain order. -Within 5 years, the Dwarves begin to retreat into their mine-cities used to find arcane crystals. The first to do these were the , and hearing its success, various other leaders began to follow suit and did mass exoduses locking themselves underground. The cities where filled with enough proivsions to live there but many experienced huge resource problems in their beginning. Many died off, and by present day, 5 strong dwarven kingdoms where left. By 10 years, the dwarves seemingly dissapeared from Thendarr, with only small bands still surviving on the surface, who became knwon as the Surface Ozbar and have very different traditions and lives than their underground brthren Demonic Scars -The demonic invasiion would rage on for years later without the dwarves. The demons would begin to spill into Oseros as well, where the Six Anchorites played a pivotal role in defeating them. The imperial control and later Western dwarf state control of Oseros completely dissolves. There is not any particular rebellion but the dwarves simply retreat and Oseros is just eventually left on its own. -The Kelmid khanate, an alliance of elves, and the Arvenshi Koro-gun, put aside their hatreds after each suffering greusome losses and realize that the conflict at hand was greater than all of them. They worked together to push the demons to Tolgazad where they did some sabotage plan and were able to close the portals, sealing the demons reinforcements. This happened 7 years in. This event also caused all arcane magic to dissapear, greatly weakening the elves and causing distress. The war was not over, and for the next 5 years the alliance would continue fighting organized demonic forces. The war never truly ended, with tensions eventually breaking up the alliance. Demonic armies were allowed to roam and everyone was left to fend for their own interests. The Black Age had begun. Legacy -The large amount of demons now left on Thendarr marked the beginning of a new age of black magic and no arcane magic. This was known as the , and for centuries warlock of all cultures and people terrorized the world. It was left to great heroes of old to keep the world from being engulfed in chaos